


Never

by Spidi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: "Une fois de plus, il s'était juré. Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne travaillerait pour l'Armée. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quiconque l'atteindre. Mais. Il y avait toujours un mais ." Réponse au défi "Bibliothèque des fictions". COMPLETE
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 4





	Never

**Note de l'auteur:** Reprise d'un passage de l'épisode "Threads" couplé du **Défi n°89** : moment nostalgie ! Prenez la première phrase de la toute première fic que vous avez publiée. Cette phrase doit être la première phrase d'un nouveau texte ! Ici ce sera « Plus Jamais »

* * *

Plus jamais…

Appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte, il hésitait. Il n’osait pas s’approcher. N’osait pas accrocher son regard, car ce serait accepter l’évidence. Ce serait comme regarder dans un miroir et il n’était pas prêt. Pas encore.

Parce que…Plus jamais…

C’était une litanie qu’il avait scandé dans son esprit plus de fois qu’il était capable de se souvenir. Une promesse faite à lui-même, de ne pas réitérer, de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.  
Plus jamais il n’accepterait une mission qui induirait de torturer, de massacrer ou de nuire, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à des innocents. Il s’était engagé, pour son pays, alors il fallait servir. Et Dieu savait, oh oui Dieu savait…que cet engagement militaire l’avait amené à voir des atrocités. Et en perpétrer. Aussi. Souvent. Trop souvent.  
C’était une souffrance dont personne ne devait souffler mot. Un secret qu’il conserverait au plus profond de sa mémoire, bien caché sous des tonnes d’humour, de sarcasme et de mépris. Une vie, qui l’avait détruit. De bien des façons, mais surtout de la pire.

Parce qu’à cause de ça, à cause de cette existence là…Plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

Charlie. 

Etre un père absent était déjà un crève cœur pour lui. L’être, et revenir, les mains rougies du sang d’enfants du même âge, qui avaient eu le malheur d’être nés ailleurs, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…c’était accablant.  
Mais que son fils meure de sa négligence. A cause…d’un instant. Juste un instant d’inattention. Il avait seulement fallu ça…Comment se pardonner ? Comment être pardonné ? Sara était effondrée. Comment le lui reprocher. Il était pourtant incapable de la soulager. Incapable d’évoquer la disparition de la chair de leur chair. On l’avait programmé à ne pas laisser ses faiblesses ressurgir. Alors il se taisait, et ça les détruisait. Il avait donc préféré se retirer, s’éloigner, pour qu’au moins l’un des deux aient plus de chance de se remettre. C’est lui que la vie punissait. Il aurait tant souhaité que sa femme soit épargnée.  
La mort de Charlie, par son arme de service, avait été l’élément déclencheur. Une fois de plus, il s’était juré. 

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais il ne travaillerait pour l’Armée.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait quiconque l’atteindre.

Mais. Il y avait toujours un « mais ». 

On l’avait obligé à y retourner, une fois encore, une ultime fois lui avait-on dit, et il avait cédé.   
C’est de cette manière qu’il avait rencontré l’antithèse de ses « plus jamais ».  
Une jeune Major, à la tignasse blonde et au regard bleu et franc. Mais aussi au caractère bien trempé et à l’intelligence incroyable. Un membre de sa nouvelle équipe. Oui il s’était engagé. Et oui, il devrait servir.  
C’était à cause d’elle que tout avait basculé. Oh bien sûr pas au début. Du moins, ne s’en était il pas vraiment aperçu. Ces choses là, c’est insidieux. Ca se propage comme un virus. On ne le voit pas, on ne l’entend pas, mais c’est bien là. Tapis dans l’ombre de l’esprit.  
Pourtant il se l’était répété. Plus jamais de missions suicide ! Bon sang, ce mensonge là était peut être le plus odieux. Combien de fois avait il rompu cette promesse avec le projet Stargate ? Existait-il seulement une mission qui n’était pas suicidaire lorsqu’ils franchissaient la Porte et posaient le pied sur un nouvelle planète inconnue ? Sans compter qu’il se devait de protéger son équipe. Ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit derrière.

Jamais.

Ce qui découlait sur son engament suivant : Plus jamais s’attacher.  
Là aussi, c’était un beau fiasco. SG1, c’était avant tout ses amis, sa famille de substitution.  
A cette pensée, son regard dépassa la vitre de séparation face à lui et se posa en contrebas, sur la salle d’infirmerie. Un nœud douloureux serra sa poitrine. Il n’y avait définitivement pas que l’équipe. 

Un léger reniflement interrompit sa pensée. Ses yeux se détournèrent vers la tête blonde devant lui. Un soupir s’échappa de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce. Non, il n’y avait définitivement pas que ça…

Plus jamais ce sentiment là…

Il s’assit à côté d’elle et sentit plus qu’il ne vit le furtif mouvement de la tête lui signifiant qu’elle l’avait reconnu. Ses yeux à lui restaient fixés sur l’homme en contrebas, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ceux de sa partenaire.

Plus jamais…

Il avait toujours été dans la retenue. Garder une expression neutre face aux coups que lui imposait la vie était pour lui un mécanisme devenu automatique. Ce masque était une seconde peau. Et la plupart du temps, il n’y laissait rien paraître.  
Comme lorsque Kerry avait décidé de stopper leur relation. Au fond, il s’y attendait. Cela faisait peu de temps qu’ils se fréquentaient mais il l’appréciait beaucoup, c’était évident. Malgré cela, même dans leur intimité, il gardait ses distances. Il était dans la retenue. Pendant un temps il s’était convaincu que depuis Sara, il n’était plus vraiment capable de s’attacher à une femme. Mais il se mentait. Et Kerry l’avait bien vite compris. Bien plus vite que lui, que c’était à cause _d’Elle._  
A chaque évocation du mariage de sa subordonnée, une aiguille s’enfonçait plus profondément dans sa poitrine. Il refusait de reconnaitre cette sensation, de lui donner un nom, une importance. Malgré cela, il n’avait pu réfreiner ses coups d’œil lorsqu’elle avait reçu son appel en plein briefing. Evidemment il ne cautionnait pas ce genre de choses mais il savait que ce n’était pas la vraie raison qui le poussait à l’observer de cette façon. Alors il se forçait à sourire, à l’encourager dans ses démarches. Parce qu’il voulait la voir heureuse. 

**\- Ca va ?** Lui demanda-t-il après avoir pris un siège à côté d’elle.  
\- **Oui ça peut aller,** finit elle par rétorquer après un court silence. 

Il ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse. Il avait besoin de croiser son regard. Ses yeux ne lui mentaient jamais. L’échange fut très bref. Elle avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses émotions, chose dont lui avait tant de mal…Parce qu’il s’était promis…

Plus jamais il n’outrepasserait le règlement.

Encore un mensonge qu’elle avait débusqué à son insu. Pendant ce fichu test zatark, où il avait été forcé d’admettre l’inadmissible. Et mis face aux sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui. Jusque là, il avait été facile de se leurrer. De ne pas voir son visage s’illuminer face à ses traits d’humour, de ne pas sentir son inquiétude dès qu’il était en mauvaise posture, de faire fi de sa jalousie évidente lorsqu’il voyait d’autres femmes.   
Cette fois ci, il avait fallu affronter son regard. Accepter le fait d’avoir été prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, pour de _mauvaises_ raisons. Et que ce jour là encore, quand il avait fallu faire un choix, il s’était porté volontaire et était sur le point de recommencer sans même se poser de question. Plutôt mourir que de la condamner, de la voir souffrir. Plutôt mourir que de la…perdre.

Le bip des machines médicales le ramena à la réalité. Son ex coéquipière avait beau faire des efforts pour garder une voix égale devant lui, il savait qu’elle devait être effondrée. Elle reprit son monologue, sûrement plus pour elle-même, que pour justifier sa retenue. 

\- **Je le prends mieux que je ne le croyais. Il y a déjà quatre ans que j’aurais dû le perdre. Nous étions plus proches depuis lors que nous ne l’avions jamais été.** Elle fit une pause. **Selmac m’a fait découvrir un père que je n’aurais pas cru avoir…**

Elle avait prononcé son discours quasi d’une traite, mais sa dernière phrase resta en suspens, coupée par l’émotion qu’elle tentait vainement d’endiguer. Instinctivement, il eut envie de la protéger. Il ne put s’empêcher de la détailler, de la couver du regard, comme tant de fois auparavant.   
C’était après tout de cette façon là qu’ils communiquaient. En silence, dans l’observation de l’autre. Pour un homme comme lui, c’était une aubaine. Trouver une personne capable de traduire ses pensées, sans un mot, sans se concerter, d’un seul regard. Cela faisait d’elle _l’exception_ …Et parfois, les regards de sa subordonnée étaient plus expressifs, plus douloureux encore que n’importe quelles paroles qu’elle aurait pu prononcer.   
Comme il y avait quelques jours de cela, lorsqu’elle était apparue dans son jardin sans crier gare. Avant même qu’elle ne se débatte avec des mots, sa simple présence dans sa cour arrière lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Elle, capable de tenir des discours devant le gratin de n’importe quelle planète, bafouillait et hésitait. Il était mal à l’aise, mais il s’était surpris à espérer. Quoi exactement, il n’en était pas bien certain, mais une sensation de chaleur s’était propagée autour de cet organe honni qu’était son cœur. C’est pour cela qu’il ne l’avait pas stoppé net, comme à son habitude quand tout ça, devenait trop palpable. Quand bien même Kerry était juste à côté. Parce que la voir lutter, signifiait que c’était important. Peut être pas le moment propice. Seulement, y en aurait il eu d’autres ? Pour la première fois, il avait eu besoin _d’entendre_ , pas seulement deviner ou traduire. Parce que la présence de _cet autre_ dans la vie de sa collègue avait tout ébranlé de ses certitudes et des promesses qu’il s’était faites. 

Un fugace tremblement parcourut les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le même que ce jour là. C’est ce qui cette fois le décida à agir.

Plus jamais…il ne la laisserait seule face à sa douleur.

**\- Approchez.**

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil étonné mais reconnaissant, lui donnant ainsi l’autorisation de faire un geste envers elle. Elle en avait désespérément besoin. Doucement il posa son bras sur ses épaules et immédiatement elle se saisit de sa main. Un long frisson le traversa de part en part quand elle rapprocha sa joue du dos de sa main, le poussant à resserrer son étreinte. Il se força à ne pas la regarder, pour ne pas céder davantage de terrain, ne pas lui laisser voir ce que lui-même essayait depuis tant de temps de se dissimuler.

Parce…Plus jamais il n’aurait dû aimer.

Il percevait plus que jamais la caresse qu’elle lui prodiguait. Pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu échanger sa place. Il était là où il devait être. Avec Celle qu’il lui fallait.

- **Je vous remercie…** Souffla-t-elle  
\- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il, à demi surpris.  
\- **Parce que vous êtes là quand j’en ai besoin.**

Les caresses s’accélérèrent sur sa main.   
La détresse était visible sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et il n’avait plus qu’une certitude, c’est qu’il voulait la chasser pour toujours. Alors, il se fit une nouvelle promesse.  
\- **Je serais toujours là.**

Ses mots étaient sortis avant même qu’ils ne se forment dans son esprit.   
Leurs regards se croisèrent mais cette fois, il ne se détourna pas. Il voulait qu’à son tour elle entende et voit. Elle garda le contact, reconnaissante, aimante. Elle comprenait la promesse sous les mots. Elle reposa sa joue contre lui. Son cœur accéléra.

Toujours.

**FIN**

* * *

_Rewiews? :)_


End file.
